Little lost marimo
by emilys24x
Summary: The straw hats stumble across a strange woman on an island in the new world. A certain swordsman takes a remarkable interest in her, but will it work out or will other people stand in their way. ZoroxOC.
1. Chapter 1- the straw hats arrive

Chapter 1- The straw hats arrive

~Rena~

I gently laid Tsubasa down in her bed and took a step back, smiling at how peaceful she looked. I nodded my head and smiled as Kazue walked through the door. Leaving the sleeping child in her care, I grab my sword and head out off to work, wondering where my other bundles of mischief are and what trouble they're getting themselves into this time. Nozomi was probably out practising with her sword with the boys down at the dojo, Sayuri was probably in a field somewhere picking flowers, and who knows where Moriko is, I don't think I'll ever be able to tame that child. I smile as I think of them, pulling on my cloak and hiding my face deep within the hood.

~Zoro~

A loud crash woke me from my nap, I opened my one eye and looked around to see Luffy in a heap on the floor. _Typical, _I think as I close my eye, about to go back to sleep.

"LAND" Usopp shouts, disturbing my peace. Sighing, I get up and join everyone on deck as we pull in to land next to this forest.

"Do you think it's inhabited?" Chopper asks.

"YAHOO! I can't wait to see what monsters are on this island," Luffy shouts as he leaps off onto the grass and takes off into the forest. We all hurry after him, we don't know what kind of trouble he could get into in the new world.

When we catch up to Luffy, he seems to be having some kind of stand-off with a little girl with long black hair and blue eyes that dart between our faces. She's crouched low, in almost an animal like position, tensed and ready for someone to attack her. Her clothes are dirty and covered in mud and moss, her hands the same and she has bare feet that look like they haven't been washed in months.

I rest my hands on the hilt of my katana, she doesn't look like she can do much damage, but you can never be sure, she certainly sees us as a threat. Luffy doesn't see anything wrong with her and he walks forward towards her, ignoring the way she shuffles back away from him.

"I'm Luffy, I'm the man who's going to become the pirate king!" he says loudly, smiling brightly at her, "who are you?"

She looks petrified, her whole body tenses for a second before she sprints away in the opposite direction, faster than I was expecting. Luffy, of course, runs after her still smiling and laughing like he has no care in the world. But to be honest, that's probably true. The kid runs on all fours, using her hands as front legs in an animal way.

"OIIII! WAIT, COME BACK" he shouts as he runs through the undergrowth, the rest of us trailing behind. _This idiot, he's going to scare the kid to death. _

The kid comes to a stop in a clearing, running (or maybe crawling) up to another girl, who looks slightly older, with brown hair and brown eyes that held quite a fierce look about them. We stop in front of them on the other side of the clearing. The first kid grips the leg of the other, who stares at us with accusing eyes that almost make me want to apologise for being there, almost.

"I'm Luffy, I'm the man who will become the pirate king," Luffy tries again, "who are you?"

"What do you want?" The older girl demands, frowning. Luffy replies as he usual cheery self acting like there's nothing wrong. The girl frowns more, pulling the other girl, still clinging to her leg, behind her, "You should know our mother's very strong, she'll get mad if you hurt us."

_Strong, huh? _I thought to myself. There is a small silence until a young girl who looks about 16, with brown hair and blue eyes, comes out of the door of a house I didn't notice on the other side of the clearing. _this can't be who she means, she doesn't look like she can hurt a fly. _

"Oi, Nozomi, Moriko, what are you doing?" She asks in a delicate voice, coming out from the doorway. She notices us on the other side of the clearing and addresses us, placing a hand on the brown haired girls shoulder, "Hello, I'm Kazue, can I help you?"

They're all so different, this Kazue girl was completely different from the other two. Luffy said his line about being pirate king again, as usual.

"Pirate King, huh?" Kazue says, thoughtfully. After a moment of consideration, she smiles kindly, "would you like to come inside?"

We made our way into the house, following the three girls into a spacious room, to find two other kids already in there. _What the hell is this place? A nursery? _We sat around and Kazue offered us tea and snacks. The girls already in here were more like Kazue, one looked around a similar age, if not older, than the feisty girl with brown hair, and the other was barely older than a toddler, I would say around 4 years old. Nozomi and Moriko sat near the other girls and glared at us warily.

"Here's your tea,"Kazue says as she kindly brings round cups of tea, I'd much prefer sake but I'm not going to say anything. "That's Sayuri and Tsubasa," she pointed to the two kids with blonde hair that were sat playing together, "and you already met Nozomi," she pointed to the brown haired girl, "and Moriko," she pointed to the feral child, still clinging to Nozomi. Luffy and the others started chatting to them, being their usual friendly selves, while I watched the two kids who continued to stare untrustingly at us. _What is their problem? _


	2. Chapter 2- In comes Rena

Chapter 2 - In comes Rena

* * *

><p>~Rena~<p>

_Man, that was tiring, _I thought as I walked home through the forest on my way back from the city for work. I smiled to myself and sang a song in my head as I walked, work was good today, not too many complications and tricky people to…

I shake my head, _don't think about that right now. _I came to the clearing as usual, but that was when I noticed something was off, different slightly. I came to the door suspiciously, and opened it, walking into my house the way I normally would.

There sat in my house, were nine strangers, and they were pretty strange strangers I had to admit. I raise an eyebrow, but carry on as normal, shrugging off my cloak and unbuckling my sword. I walked towards the bedroom where I was going to dump my things before starting to ask the questions.

"MOM" Moriko shouts as she leaps across the room and into my arms. Grinning I picked her up and hugged her. The strangers looked so shocked they might have just fainted right then and there, obviously she hasn't spoken in front of them yet, she rarely ever does.

~Zoro~

I felt a presence at the door, a woman, with pale skin and jet black hair, walked in. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to the bunch of strangers gathered in her house. The kid, Moriko, suddenly jumped up and shouted "MOM", leaping across the room to her. _Holy crap, I thought the kid was mute. _

When the initial shock wore off I registered what just happened. _So this was the powerful mom, huh? she doesn't even look as old as me, I'd say she was 19 or 20, how the hell does she have kids? Well each to their own I guess. _I look more carefully, and then I feel it. The kids were right to say that their mom was strong, I can feel the power surrounding her.

The whole group of girls that lived here, seemed to relax, even Kazue who I thought was the most relaxed out of all of them let out a short breath of relief. _They're all girls, is this some kind of womens only house? _

~Rena~

After putting my stuff inside my room, I came and sat down on the floor in the middle of the children. Putting Moriko down next to me, Tsubasa proceeded to crawl onto my lap and go to sleep while I played with her hair gently.

"Rena, this is the straw hat pirates, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji," Kazue said smiling as she pointed around the room.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling, which I think shocked some of them. _What have they being saying about me?_

"I'm going to bring out some food," Kazue said as she got up.

There was a silence around the room. Robin was the first to speak up, "Rena? Doesn't that mean reborn?"

"Yes, I guess my parents were jokers, huh?" I say smiling. I feel some of the crew relax a little. _Seriously what have they heard about me?. _

"How old are you?" The abrupt question came from the tense swordsman with the green hair and the intense frown, Zoro I think he was. Sanji immediately went mad at him telling him that it was rude to ask a woman's age, especially when you don't know her.

"It's okay, Sanji-san," I say calmly, "I'm 20."

"Isn't that a bit young to have these children?" Usopp asks. I laugh, which made them jump.

"They aren't my biological children," I tell him, I'm used to that reaction by now.

"Then why…?" Nami asks. The crew look confused, I take a breath, talking about this kind of thing is hard, explaining your life story and why I took in these kids.

"We're all orphans," Kazue interrupted as she brought the food and laid it out on the table, "Rena is the oldest, she learned to survive, and then helped keep me alive when I became an orphan, from there our family just grew. Isn't that right, one-san?" I nod and smile.

"How old were you when your parents…" Chopper asks hesitantly.

"I was seven," I say, keeping a small smile on my face to try and reassure him that he didn't offend or upset me.

"My mother died from illness when I was younger, was that what happened?" Usopp asks. I shake my head.

"no, my parents were pirates, they were killed by the marines when they arrived here." The room got tense for a moment.

"YOUR PARENTS WERE PIRATES? AWESOME" Luffy shouts. I laugh, although his crew seem furious that he would react like that.

"My parents were awesome, they ran the only ship with two captains," I say smiling as I remember those days.

"SO COOL" Luffy shouts, his eyes twinkling. I pick up the food off the table, remembering that we should eat it before it gets cold. The rest follow suit. next to me I see Moriko about to shove some food in her mouth and I grab her wrist, giving her a meaningful stare. The rest of the room is tense, watching the exchange.

She glares at me before giving in and saying, "_itadakimasu" _I smile and release her wrist. When we finished eating I stood, "_gochisōsama-deshita_" I walk towards the door.

"Rena, where are you going?" Kazue asks. I turn and smile at her.

"I'm going to the bar."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there, thanks for reading this story. I think I put in the right phrases for the meal times, but please correct me if I'm wrong. <strong>

**So let me explain a little bit about this story, I'm also a massive fan of the inheritance cycle so there will be parts of the story that refer to that in the future, but they aren't overly relevant and I will explain them after the chapters so you don't get confused. anyway that's why I didn't put it under crossover I hope that's okay. **

**This is my first story that's not a one shot so I hope you like it, I've been enjoying writing it. I have written a lot already so I can hopefully keep it updated regularly. I've written a lot here oops. Please review I would love to hear what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3- who the hell is she?

Chapter 3- Who the hell is she?

**A/N: So I'm going to reply to any reviews up here from now on. :)**

**Guest: thank you, I like to think of Rena as a chilled person.**

* * *

><p>~zoro~<p>

She was not what I was expecting, I really didn't know what to make of her. She wasn't completely quiet and polite like Kazue, but she wasn't rude and obnoxious. I was expecting this cold, powerful.. well kinda a bit of a bitch. She's not that, there's no way you could call her a bitch, and she wants to go to the bar? we might just get along pretty well. I still have to be wary of her though, the way her 'kids' talked about her and that powerful aura, there's something very dangerous about her, I need to be ready. But I could just do with some sake right now.

It seems like we all had the same idea, because now everyone is following her through the forest towards this bar she wanted to go to. The forest starts to thin and I see lights in the distance, there was actually a city there, the other side of the forest. _Why don't they live in the city?_ The dark streets were full of drunk men and women that had left the bars already to return to their houses.

After winding through the streets for a short while, Rena brings us into this dimly lit bar, the men all wearing rugged clothes, cheering and drinking around their tables. While it was a predominantly male crowd, there were some females, and they wore the same kind of rugged, dirty clothes. I could tell this place was giving Nami the creeps a bit.

Rena walked up to the bartender, who she seemed pretty friendly with, and ordered 11 mugs of sake. _At least she knows better than to let the kids drink. _The bartender brings the mugs as she sits on a stool, I quickly grab the one next to her. We both knock back the sake in quick time, although I was quicker.

She turned to look around the bar, and I followed suit, there was a stage against one wall, with some men playing some rock music. There was a raised table, well it wasn't a table, more like a platform, in the center of the room and I couldn't tell what it was used for. Other than that it was a pretty average bar.

~Rena~

I took a look around the bar, the usual regular drinkers were here, but what caught my attention was the large group of pirates at the other side. Pirates aren't an unusual thing here, this bar is known for being marine free, but there are pirates I like and pirates I don't like. These ones I don't like, they give me the creeps.

I turn back to the bar and drink another cup of sake, next to me Zoro is drinking pretty heavily too. I turned back to look at the stage where my friends are performing songs, but my view is blocked by one of those pirates, not a nice looking one. He was broad and heavily built, I could tell he's a strong fighter. The smell of alcohol wafted from him so strongly it nearly made me choke. The rest of his crew paid attention to his whereabouts and they cheered and nudged each other as he stands in front of me. I can already tell what's coming next.

"Hey sweetcheeks," he slurs, "want to come over to join me at my table?" I lean back against the bar and look him up and down. He has a sword strapped to his hip, and also a holster. The gun is his weapon of choice, I can tell simply by the way his fingers twitch towards it involuntarily. The way his crew looked at him, I'd say he was the captain. I'm sure this is pretty self explanatory when I say, I can tell he's a total pig. "C'mon girl, don't you want to please a strong captain like myself, be a good girl now."

"I'm sorry," I say, I pause and then smirk, "good girl is not in my vocabulary."

~Zoro~

This sweaty, smelly pig came over to the bar. I could sense him standing behind Rena. She turned around, I turned my head to watch how she handles it. her face was blank and expressionless, nothing showed as she first looked at him, almost like she was waiting for something.

"Hey sweetcheeks, want to come over to join me at my table?" I felt myself twitch, for some reason him asking that question to her really made me angry, _it's probably because he's a total loser. _Rena leans back against the bar and eyed him up, I wish I could tell what she's thinking. "C'mon girl, don't you want to please a strong captain like myself, be a good girl now." _Ugh he makes me want to throw up. _I wait for her response.

"I'm sorry, good girl is not in my vocabulary," my smirk at her response mimicked the smirk on her own face. She was funny I had to admit. Anger flashed on his face, _you'd better be ready now, Rena. _

~Rena~

The look on his face was priceless. "OI I'm a pirate with a bounty of 300 000 000 beri," he shouts, like that makes any difference.

"oh, that's not a lot is it?" I ask innocently. Beside me Zoro almost chokes on his sake. Then came the moment I was waiting for. His hand moved towards his gun. I lean back and use the bar to help me push up as I place one foot on his arm, moving the hand away from his holster before he could grab it. I twist round, lifting up my other leg so that it smashes into the side of his face with enough force to fling him across to the other side of the room.

I land back on my feet and sit back at the bar, taking another drink as I hear him crash into the wall. _Well he won't be moving for a little while. _His crew shout objections, but none of them will attack me back, I can feel it.

"Impressive," Zoro murmured before saying louder, "that was some kick you got."

"Eh, it was nothing," I say shrugging and going back to the sake.

"AWESOME," Luffy shouts from a couple of seats down. The rest of the straw hats looked either pretty impressed, or pretty terrified, or both maybe.

The crew jumped as Nozomi ran down the length of the bar, knocking over people's sake as she ran after one of the boys from the dojo with her bamboo sword. The boy looks down at Zoro as he draws near, and goes to change his mind, he must find the man scary. He turns as his foot lands in front of Zoro's sake but he is met by Nozomi's sword. A big lump appears on his head from where her sword smacked down.

"I WIN" she cheers.

"No fair," the boy protests, "you only hit me because I didn't want to run past that man."

"Well I would have, you lost because you were scared," She says proudly before jumping down off the bar. The boy runs after her protesting that he'll win next time.

"Rena," Robin says and I turn to look at her, "Nozomi is an interesting character."

"Yes," I say smiling at her, "I see a lot of a younger me in her," I whisper to myself.

~Zoro~

"I see a lot of a younger me in her," I hear her whisper next to me, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. _Who is this girl? The more I learn about her the more questions I seem to have about her. Will I ever know her? I expected the outburst of violence against that man, she is powerful as I thought. Who the hell is she, that she can be so powerful and yet so… motherly, that she can laugh so much but still seem sad._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) I'm writing quite far ahead of myself atm so I'm going to try and get allmost done before January when school will get busy again and I'll only have to proof read them. Each of these chapters are going up once I'm happy with them so hopefully lots more updates.**

**Please review and all that kind of stuff I love hearing it! See you guys soon and if I don't get a new chapter up before Christmas then, Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4- Work

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter, I wasn't really feeling like it was my best and I felt I was putting them OOC, and then the review on my last chapter gave me a great idea so thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- work<p>

~Rena~

After we had finished at the bar, we all went back my little house in the forest. The mugiwaras had taken over the living room and were sprawled across the floor, snoring. I lie in bed, not being able to sleep. I decided to get up and go get a drink of water from the kitchen. Tiptoeing through the mass of bodies I walk into the kitchen to find someone already in there. A certain green haired swordsman was sat at the table, nursing a bottle of sake.

He looked up as I entered, "what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," I say walking past him to get a glass of water.

"Why do you live out here?" he asks, "why don't you live in the city with everyone else?"

"I'm wanted by the marines," I say, sitting across from him with my glass of water.

"You use a sword right?" he asks raising an eyebrow. I nod and smirk at him. "Fight me," he declares drawing his swords. I back out of the back door, drawing my sword and he follows me. He runs forward into his attack, raising two swords which I easily block. He attacks me again and again, playing offensive while I monitor his method of fighting. He's using two sword style, his third sword on his hip makes it obvious that he uses three normally, but he probably doesn't see me as much of an opponent. his strikes are clean and strong, his strength and power from his broad chest (a very nice broad chest, shut up brain) hard to defend against.

While our swords locked together, he meets me eye and asks me, "your parents were pirates, right?" I nod, trying not to break my concentration and let him through my defense. "So how did you end up here?"

"I'd rather not answer that."

"Why?"

"Because the others will probably ask me too, and there are somethings I do not want to relive more than I have to." I push his sword away, attacking him with a couple of blows which he easily defends and then changes the pattern of the fight back into his favour. He attacks me the same as before, which I block easily again.

He looked like he wanted to ask more, but before he had a chance there was a loud crash and shouting was heard from the living room . I push his sword away and go back through the house to check it out. In the living room, the mugiwaras are gathered at the centre of the room, surrounded by hooded figures. _I should have known. _

"Oi Rena, what are these people doing in your house," Osamu said, pushing off his hood.

"They're the straw hat pirates and they're staying here tonight," I say calmly. The others push back their hoods too and I smile at them.

"We've got another client," Hoshi says, a slight edge to her voice that I don't quite understand.

"They're not willing to pay much, but you're going to want it," Daisuke says as he throws me a small pouch of Beri.

"He did it again," Kimiko says quietly, looking at me with pity.

_So that's what it is huh? He's gotten bored and taken it out on someone else. I guess it's time for me to finally do something about it. I don't know why I never did before, why I waited until he made another girl his victim too before I decide to act about it. _

"When?" I say, making my face an expressionless mask. The mugiwaras seem slightly taken aback by the harshness in my voice.

"He's supposed to be leaving the base tomorrow, we'll make our move then," Hoshi says, slightly more relaxed by my reaction to the news. I nod.

My little Tsubasa comes running out of the room towards me, followed by a sleepy Sayuri, rubbing her eyes. When Sayuri sees the people gathered in the living room, her face hardens and she scoops up Tsubasa and carries her back into the bedroom.

"She still doesn't like your occupation," Kazue says meekly from the doorway before shutting the door and going back to bed.

"Why what's your occupation?" usopp asks.

Daisuke turns to Usopp with a scary face, "we're assassins." Usopp looks terrified.

"A-a-assassins, you mean you guys are heartless killers," he stammers.

"well.. pretty much yeah," Kimiko says.

"Anyway we'll see you tomorrow Rena, get some sleep," Osamu says, before all four leave.

"Y-you didn't tell us you were an a-assassin," Usopp stammers.

"Well what other kind of job can a person do when they're hiding from the marines," I retort, before slinking back off into my bedroom. _I do need to get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day. _

As I lie in bed I think about all the things I could have done, should have done to stop him before he did this to someone else. I knew who he was, what he was capable of and yet I did nothing. What kind of person does that make me, someone who would rather pretend something never happened than to admit the truth and stop it from happening again. Those things he did to me… they're not something I would wish even on my worst enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All the usual stuff, please give me any criticism or tell me your opinion, I like hearing back. I'll hopefully upload the next chapter pretty soon. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5- revenge is best served cold

**Happy New Year! (very late but anyway) I kept rewriting parts of this, and I've not really been very happy with some of this chapter. Also I've nearly finished writing the ending to the story but I don't want to say goodbye (even though its not really goodbye yet but still) so I've been putting everything off by starting a new story that I'm loving. I really need to learn how to finish things anyway I do not own one piece, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- revenge is a dish best served cold<p>

~Rena~

I wake up to Nozomi pestering me to help her with her sword fighting skills. After pushing her away and telling her I will after I have been to work, I walk to the kitchen passing the sleeping swordsman and his sleeping friends. Kazue offers me breakfast and I eat in silence. I have nothing to say to her, I know what she's thinking and I'm glad she's staying quiet, I don't want her pity.

As I make my way back to my room to collect my things, the green man wakes up. "Oi," he says, "where are you going?" I ignore him and go through to my room, I don't want to talk to anyone right now, _don't disturb me swordsman. _

I pull my cloak around my neck and buckle on my sword. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I leave, ducking out of the house without anyone seeing me. I move quickly and quietly through the forest to the edge of town. They were already waiting for me, gathered around in a huddle waiting discussing tactics and god knows what else they might have been discussing; me probably.

"Was our client right, did he leave?" Daisuke asks me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Focusing, I expand my mind, feeling the other presences around me. I search through the masses of minds, the masses of flickering lights going about their daily business. Each light a person with their own life, own experiences, own troubles, own emotions. I find the gathering of lights walking through the streets, the marine commander's son and his guards. Our target.

"He's moving," I say, opening my eyes, closing my mind and gripping the hilt of my sword.

"Lets go then team," Hoshsi says cheerily, and we pull up our hoods and head towards the city.

~Zoro~

Being sat in Rena's kitchen eating breakfast was like being sat on the thousand sunny eating breakfast, just with more people. The girls ate like luffy, I'm not even kidding. I noticed Kazue sat by the window, not eating and just staring into space.

"oi Kazue, where's Rena?" Luffy asks with his mouth full of food.

"She went to work," Kazue quietly replies, a frown forming on her face. She's worried about her.

"She's an assassin right? So who's she going to kill?" Luffy sprays his food as he talks.

"The marine commander's son," Kazue frowned even more, I'm not sure she could even physically frown more than she is.

"Why are they going to kill him?" Robin asks as Luffy takes food off her plate with his annoying stretchy arms.

"He's hurt people.." Kazue hesitates like she doesn't know whether to tell us, "girls, he hurts girls."

Everyone stopped eating, apart from Luffy (what do you expect when he's eating), when they got what Kazue was talking about. Robin was the first to speak up, "so how many girls has he…"

"Two as far as I know, but one he tormented for years… 13 years… She was only young when he first…" Kazue looked like she was about to cry as she spoke.

"Who did he do that to?" Luffy asks inconsiderately, still shovelling food into his mouth.

"Rena." Kazue said it quickly and quietly, but we all heard it. Luffy even stopped eating.

Luffy stood up, swallowed the food in his stretchy cheeks, and slammed his fist onto the table, "He did that to Rena?" Kazue nodded. "and now she's going to kill him?" Kazue nodded again. "shouldn't we be there to support her?" Kazue looked back out the window. It was quiet for a few minutes, then Luffy made up his mind. "Oi everyone, we're going to go out and look for her, split into groups. Zoro, let's go."

He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me out the door before I even had a chance to protest. With his speed it didn't take us long to get to the city, and then he let go of my shoulder as we started searching through the crowds. Then, Luffy got lost.

~Rena~

Waiting in an alley, I watched the marines and _that _man walking down the street. The sound of metal rings in my ears and I turn to see Osamu locked swords with someone who had pulled down his hood. That person was a certain green haired man. I heard my name being called from down the street and I grabbed the person and pulled them into the alley, placing my hand down hard over their mouth. How did I know who this was going to be. _Luffy. _

I released his mouth but motioned for him to be quiet. He listened. Maybe I'm going crazy but he actually listened, that's so not like Luffy. Well that was until he noticed Zoro, "oh Zoro did you get lost again?" Zoro sweatdropped. I motioned for them to be quiet, and they both stopped talking. I turn to look at the others, a determined frown forming on my face as I prepare.

"It's time, normal formation, okay?" Hoshi says quietly and we all nod. I turn to Zoro and Luffy and whisper, "don't get in our way, and don't get too close." And with that we ducked out of the alley, Kimiko and daisuke jumping up and running along the roof of the nearby building, Hoshi made her way to the other side of the street and started walking, Osamu started walking down the side we're on, and I went down the middle.

I peeked backwards to see Luffy and Zoro following, but not close behind. _Good. _Kimiko and daisuke were the first to get into position, crouching low on the roof, going unseen. Hoshi and Osamu were walking at equal speeds, both nearly reaching their destination. I walked slower, taking the hilt of my sword in my hand as I walked slightly behind the rest and made my way through the crowd.

All at once the others attacked the marines. Kimiko and Daisuke jump from the roof, Hoshi and Osamu flank the sides. As the marines start to fight them, there appears my opening, a straight line right down the middle of the distracted marines, right to _him. _I draw my sword. Speeding up I feel each step against the concrete beneath my feet, feel every breath I take, every hair on my body. My systems prepare for battle, heightening my senses and making my heart beat faster, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I swing my sword back, but he sees me coming and blocks my attack. I lock eyes with him and he smirks as he realises who is under the cloak. Fear grips me but I push it away, I have a job to do, this isn't just about me anymore this is about protecting other people from him too. As we fight that smirk never leaves his face, with every clash of our swords it seems to grow and the fear threatens to grip me again. I remind myself that there is no reason for me to be scared, I am stronger than him in body and mind. The most likely winner is me.

I push hard as I meet his sword and he gets pushed backwards, out of his protective group of marines. I follow for more space to fight. I see Zoro and Luffy watching from a distance, even though most of the street has cleared of people. He swings and I duck under his blade, using the momentum of his own attack to leave him open and I bring my sword down towards his face. He staggers back, eyes widening as he narrowly avoids the blade.

He smirks again as he regains his balance. As the fear is about to grip me again, I stop and breathe deeply. _what are you doing? This is the man who hurt you so many times, who made your life hell for 13 years. You're not just doing it for that girl, Rena, you are angry at him. You hate this man. Come on you're better than that. You know what they always say, revenge is a dish best served cold. _

He swings his sword towards me and I duck. We switch places, with my back now facing Zoro and Luffy. He swings again. I jump, placing my feet on the flat of his blade I use it to help push me over. I flip in midair and bring my sword up and I watch the ground switch places with the sky. As I pass over his head I bring my sword up and I thrust with all of my strength.

~Zoro~

Watching her fight is amazing, she's so light and graceful yet her blows are strong. I watch as her face hardens. She ducks under his sword, her back now facing me. He attacks again but she jumps, using his sword as a springboard she pushed herself into a flip and flies over his head. As she flips she moves her sword and as she comes back down on the other side, the sword impales his head. It enters from behind and sticks all the way through, coming out of his eye socket. No chance of survival from that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope that wasn't too awful. I don't like writing about issues like this very often because I never do it right so I tried to keep Rena's reason for being angry at him as brief as possible. (I only kept it in because I thought there would be no other reason for them to keep her alive) I'm not going to mention it any further in the story though. New chapters hopefully soon. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6- Nakama

**Another update I'm on a roll. I do not own one piece, only my own OCs **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Nakama<p>

~Rena~

I pulled my sword out of his head and his lifeless body fell to the floor. _I did it._ I sheath my sword and take a steadying breath in. I take a look around to see how the others are doing. Hoshi was fine, she was slicing through her opponents with ease. Daisuke was the same, Osamu was struggling a little but it was nothing he couldn't handle. My eyes came to Kimiko. A strong man had his hand wrapped tightly round her shoulder and he was bringing his blade up to slice across her neck. _NO. _

"Malthinae," I say as I break through the barrier, feeling the energy and the magic flow through my veins as I bind the man in place. Kimiko looks at me, and I stare back.

"You're an awful assassin you know, you're supposed to focus on your own battle, if they can't win they weren't strong enough," She says hoarsely.

"I'm not an assassin, I'm a pirate," I reply, "we leave no nakama behind." Kimiko grabs her sword and slices her way out of the situation. I turn around as most of the fights come to an end and I walk back down the street.

"AWESOME," Luffy shouts as I near him. Zoro looks at me with a confused expression. I walk with them back to my house in silence apart from Luffy's shouts and ramblings. When I get home, I'm greeted by Moriko jumping into my arms. I pull off my cloak and take my sword off my belt, I place them in my bedroom out of the way. When I enter the living room again I am welcomed by the mugiwaras all gathered together again.

I sit down between sayuri and Kazue, all eyes looking at me expectantly. "so is he.." Kazue starts. I nod, smiling at her and she smiles back.

"So we have quite a few questions for you," Franky says, breaking the short silence.

"Rena-san," Brook starts, "May I see your panties?" The crew sweatdrops.

"No."

"How did you end up here?" Zoro asks the same question as he did last night.

"okay you wanna know that story I'll tell you," I say, "I was born and raised on a pirate ship for the first seven years of my life, my parents were the captains of a very good pirate crew. When they arrived here, we were ambushed by marines, my father and the rest of the crew went to fight while me and my mother stayed on the ship. My father and the rest of the crew were killed by the marine commander, who then took me and my mother to what they call the holding cells. But there's no cells in there. Its full of torture chambers. That's where they took my mother, and they made me watch as they tortured her until one day they made me watch as they took her apart, limb from limb." I stopped unable to carry on, the tears gathering in my eyes slide their way down my cheeks.

Kazue wrapped her arms around me and I cry softly into her shoulder. After 13 years, the pain never seems to go away when I talk about it. After a short time I wipe my eyes and, not looking up at the eyes watching me, continued my story, "They were planning on killing me right there and then, but the marine commander's son asked to… keep me. And so they took me to marine headquarters and they guarded me day and night and I'm pretty sure you already know what happened there. They told the public they were trying to rehabilitate me. They sent me to school but I learnt more on a pirate ship than I learnt with them. When I was nine I broke out, met Kazue and we made it on our own. They try to hunt me down, and three times they recaptured me, but I'm still running."

"When you were fighting earlier and that girl was in trouble, you said that word and stopped it. What was that?" Luffy asks eagerly.

"I'm not fully human," there were some confused gasps as I pause, "my mother was an elf, she taught me magic." They all looked either shocked confused or both but they shrugged it off.

"Can I ask you about your room? I went in their earlier to look for Nozomi, but everything's packed away," Nami says timidly.

"I don't plan on staying here, I never have really. My home is the ocean, but I stay for the people I love," I reply warmly, smiling at them. There was a small silence, and I took it as no more questions so I stood up to leave.

"Rena, wait I have a question," Luffy says. I stop and turn to look at him, raising my eyebrow, "do you want to be my nakama?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review and all that jazz. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7- decisions

Chapter 7- decisions

~Zoro~

As soon as she said she wasn't human I knew what Luffy would ask her. That question that gathered our bunch of weirdoes and mismatched nakama that somehow work. Looking at her face I can see it now, how it's different from humans. Her eyes were a different shape, not overly noticeable but when you knew what to look for. Her cheekbones are slightly higher, her face longer, and she showed us that the tips of her ears are pointed too which she keeps hidden underneath her hair. I saw a picture of an elf that Robin showed me from a book a few days ago, their features are more prominent than hers, I guess it's from the human side.

I realise I was staring at her face and have been for far too long, _I can't help it, I like it. Wait what? _Anyways, she didn't answer the question before, only started arguing with Luffy about how long you need to know someone before becoming nakama. They're still bickering about it over in the corner.

"Enough, you're not going to win Rena," I say interrupting their debate, "Luffy's stubborn and he's made up his mind that you're coming with us, he's going to do his damned hardest to make sure you do." Rena frowned and stared at me for a moment before she sighed and left.

"Do you think she'll come with us?" Franky asks Kazue who has been sat quietly in the corner. When she doesn't reply, Usopp starts rambling on about how we shouldn't trust an assassin and how she'll murder us in our sleep. I block him out, thinking. _Would it really be so bad if she came with us? I can't trust her yet, I won't trust her, but she seems nice. Wow I'm getting soft what is wrong with me? _

I get up and leave, I shouldn't be wasting time here with people arguing, I should be training or drinking sake or something. As I leave the house I'm stopped by something getting in my way. Looking down I see Rena looking up at me surprised, "oh I'm sorry." She smiles at me, stepping back. I can't do anything but stare at her, apart from me interrogating her I've never actually spoken to her. What the hell do I say.

She laughs and walks past me back into the house. I watch her walk into her bedroom before I snap out of my trance and walk away, into the forest.

~Rena~

I sit in my room holding the photo of us. I don't want to leave them, my family, they're all I've had these 10 years, the only thing that kept me going. _How can I leave them? _But at the same time I can't let them hold me back, at one point in everyone's lives they leave their family behind. _Don't be such a wuss you can still contact them, it's not like they're dying. _

I don't know how long I sit there, debating with myself. Hearing the shouts of the mugiwaras through the wall as they argue and joke between each other. After a while, my inner argument was disturbed as Nami came in to ask if I had seen Zoro_._

"He left a while ago, I haven't seen him since," I say. Nami sighs and tells the others who all start moaning that he's probably got himself lost again. Chuckling, I offer to help the search. We all leave the house, splitting off to search for the swordsman. _I sure hope they all find their way back okay, I don't want to have to search for more people. _

I swing myself up into the trees and travel through the branches, swinging and running and jumping between the trees while scanning the forest floor. After looking for half an hour and passing the other search parties as I flew through the trees, I hear the heavy footsteps of the green man. _I almost didn't see him, he blends in. _I laugh to myself.

I drop down onto the ground beside him, "oi, where are you going?" He turns around to face me, looking pretty bored. _Well, sorry if this conversation isn't entertaining enough for you maybe I should try harder. _

"I'm going to the city to get sake," he replies keeping that bored expression on his face, _right then. _

"The city's the other direction, baka," I reply irritably. He frowns and grinds his teeth together, but I'm not done just yet, "come on Roronoa, I'll walk you home little lost marimo."

He starts shouting at me as I turn and start to walk away, but he follows me so I don't bother to reply. Once he quiets down, he has a thoughtful look before asking, "are you going to take Luffy's offer?"

"I don't know," I keep my voice cool and calm, trying to hide the uncertainty from my voice.

"If you're going to call me a little lost marimo I don't think joining us would be wise." _Oh really?_

"Was that a threat, Roronoa?" I ask with a slight smirk.

"WHAT? NO," he shouts back, seeming outraged.

"No need to shout, I was only joking." We walk in silence for a bit, neither of us seem to know what to say to each other, _well this bodes well for the future.. Wait that assumes that I'm going with them. _Eventually I hear his footsteps turn and he starts to walk the opposite way. Grabbing his sleeve I pull him back onto the path, "God how can you get lost on a straight path you moron." He fumes beside me as I drag him back to the house.

When we get back to the house, Zoro is still fuming from what I said earlier. The rest of the crew start to arrive back. When everyone is gathered in the living room again, Kazue and Sayuri bring us lunch. I have to admit, eating with them is pretty fun, crazy, but fun all the same. Twice I had to stop Luffy from stealing off my plate and poor Sayuri became an easy victim for him. They were fun to be around and they made me laugh.

When the meal was over and the ruckus had died down a little, Robin came and sat down next to me, "you seem to fit in well with us." I smile, that really made me happy to hear her say that.

"You think? You guys are pretty funny, are meal times always this loud?"

"Yepp, every day," Robin laughs, "do you think you're going to join us?" I think for a moment and Robin waits patiently for me to form some answer in my muddled brain.

"I'm thinking about it," is what I reply. Really I'm more than thinking about it, but I don't know how to tell the others that I'm leaving, I don't know if I can say goodbye.

"I hope you do," Robin says before Nami calls her away to go shopping in the city.

The rest of the mugiwaras slowly go off to have their own adventures. Franky went to look for materials for the ship, Usopp went with him to look for things he could use in his next invention, Brook went down to the bar with Zoro, Sanji went looking for ingredients and Luffy dragged Chopper off on an adventure in the forest.

For the first time in nearly 24 hours, I was alone with my family. I pick up Tsubasa and cuddle her close, Kazue comes and sits down next to me, "you're going aren't you?" I hesitate but then I nod my head. Kazue turns around calling to Nozomi, "NOZOMI! CAN YOU BRING THAT CAMERA YOU STOLE LAST YEAR?"

Nozomi bounds in holding her camera. My cheeky little girl took after me in the way that she doesn't pay for anything she can steal. Kazue points the camera towards me and Tsubasa, clicking a picture. "So she can remember you." Nozomi frowns, putting the pieces together.

"No," She says frowning and getting angrier, "NO, YOU CAN'T GO." Kazue tries to calm her, but I say nothing letting her be angry if she wants to be angry, she'll calm down eventually. She grits her teeth and runs towards me, I push Tsubasa out of my lap. Nozomi brings her fist down on my chest, jolting my breath. I let her hit me, not trying to stop her or block her punches. Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Brook arrive back at the house and they watch with shock as she hits me again and again, slowly getting weaker each time and bowing her head.

Finally, she falls to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. I sit on my knees and hold her, letting her cry into my chest. "W-what's going on?" Chopper says, still shocked.

"She's made up her mind, she's going with you," Kazue says, and I watch as her eyes fill with tears no matter how much she tries to stop them. That's when my own tears fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and follow and that kind of stuff. Just a warning, I have lots of chapters that are ready to upload and I'll try to get through them regularly, but I'm pretty busy with schoolwork at the moment. I have lots of deadlines. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy valentines day everyone! Here is a little update, I'll try to get another up today as well**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- dream?<p>

~Zoro~

She's coming with us. A part of me was happy. _What's wrong with you why are you happy she's annoying? _I watch as both her and Kazue start crying. Luffy looks confused, he probably doesn't understand how it would hurt them for her to leave. The kid on the floor looks confused about why everyones crying and starts tugging on Kazue and Rena's sleeve. The four of us stood in the doorway, not really knowing what to do with ourselves.

Eventually the awkward silence was disturbed by the girls and the shitty cook coming back with shopping. Rena and Kazue wiped their eyes. Rena cuddled Tsubasa and Nozomi close to her, kissing them both on the head. I went and sat down in the corner of the room, leaning my swords against the wall, my hands resting on them as I shut my eye.

When I woke up, Rena and her family were the only ones in the room. The kids looked upset but they were all gathered in this group, huddled together. Rena noticed I was awake, "nice nap Roronoa?" I get up, putting my swords back in my sash and grunt at her. "Luffy and the others went back to the sunny," I turned towards the door to go join them, "don't go on your own you'll get lost."

I stop and clench my fist, "SHUT UP." She laughs in response and I take a deep breath and calm down. The family hug breaks apart and she walks towards me.

"They said they'd be back later, so you don't need to go and find them," She says as she turns towards the cupboard and pulls out a bottle of sake and two glasses. She sits on the sofa and pours sake into the glasses. I sit down and take one, drinking deeply. The sake was good.

She smiles at me sweetly, "So, first mate, what's it going to be like in the crew? Do you run a tight ship." She giggles and I smile.

"Not really, I guess. It's pretty much exactly as it is now."

"That's good, I like you guys, you're funny," She smiles at me and I have to smile back, its just contagious. _I guess she's not all that annoying. _

The door opens and her assassin friends let themselves in and come marching up to her. "A little bird told me that you're planning on leaving. What happened to that dream huh? its not done, when are you going to do it?" one of the girls demands.

"I- I don't know?" Rena says taken aback.

"How about now?" one of the males say. She thinks for a moment, before her face sets into a determined stern look and she picks up her sword from her room before being dragged out by her friends.

I hear a sigh and turn to see Kazue standing in the doorway. I grab the opportunity to ask her, "what did they mean by her dream?" She looks back at me.

"Rena wants to kill the marine commander for what he did to her parents." She walks back into the kitchen. _I guess I understand that. I hope she's going to be okay. _Before I can think more on what I just thought, a face appears on the sofa where Rena was just five minutes ago. Nozomi looks at me, and I look at her. She then smirks and pounces on me.

"New daddy," she says as she hugs me. _What the hell? _

"Oi oi, what do you mean by that hey I'm not your daddy," I protest. She smirks evilly up at me.

"You're going to be new daddy I can tell."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed a little bit of Zoro's POV. Please review, follow and favourite. <strong>


End file.
